Sparks of Love
by xLastOneStandingx
Summary: A one-shot containing that of a Marcelee story. Based on the comic by Elane Chan Don't worry, I asked for permission and she approved.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own AT nor the Twilight Saga**_

**Marceline's P.O.V **

I woke up to a burning feeling on my cheek. My eyes shot open, but I immediately regretted doing so.

The bright light of the sun blinded my eyes. I fell out of my bed and hissed.

'_Who the hell opened my curtains?' _I angrily thought. I floated to my bathroom and splashed water all over my face.

I sighed. _'What am I going to do on this horrible sunny day? ...Nothing of course.' _

I chuckled dryly as I dried my face from the cold, soothing drops of water.

I then floated downstairs to get something to eat, once I heard my stomach growl. _'Who should I bother today?' _I thought to myself as I reached up for a bowl.

'_Well Finn and Jake are on some 'hero' adventure...Weenies. Bonnibell was probably working on her many experiments, she bores the crap out of me, so she's out of the question.'_ I thought as I poured strawberries in my bowl.

A small voice in the back of my head said,"What about _Marshall Lee?" _I immediately stopped my tracks and blushed. Marshall was my crush, ever since we were little kids.

I've always wanted to tell him how I feel, but I always blush, change the subject and weenie out. Wow I just called myself a weenie.

I'm Marceline THE Vampire Queen, maybe I should stop acting like Finn the Weenie and tell Marshall my feelings. At the moment I felt confident, nothing could stop me from being confident.

I smirked to myself and drained a strawberry of its color. I was about to suck the color of another one, when my phone rang.

I groaned. '_Ugh I'm too lazy' _I thought, but ended up answering. I was going to give the caller a piece of my mind.

I immediately hissed, "WHAT?" I smirked, waiting for the caller's reaction; it was probably peeing in its pants, well I was annoyed. "Good morning to you too, sunshine" A smooth voice replied.

I froze, my legs felt like jelly. '_Shoot! It was Marshall' _I blushed and started stuttering.

This is what came out of my mouth. "O—oh, h—hey Marsh, I'm s—sorry, I didn't know it was you…hehe sorry." I mentally slapped myself for acting like a complete idiot.

I heard a short chuckle on the other line. "What's up Marceline? Marshy got your tongue?" Marshall said.

Thank glob we were talking on the phone, my face was red, redder than the strawberries that I was eating. I let out a shaky laugh.

"Shut up Marshall, what do you want?" I said it harsher that I intended it to be. "Stop it, you hurt my feelings." He said with fake hurt dripping from his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what you want, or I'll hang up." I said. "Ok, hold your horses. I wanted to know if you wanted to read with me at Sunny Meadows in ten minutes, because I need to study some things for the Nitosphere." He said.

I was shocked, yes he invited me to BE with him, but because he invited me to Sunny Meadows. "Marshall, if you didn't know, Sunny Meadows obviously is sunny and we're vampires. I mean, it's in the name."

"I'm not stupid; there is a large tree to cover us up with shade." He said. "Ok, just let me get ready." I said.

Once we bid our farewells, I hung up, sighing. Then I was full of excitement.

Marshall asked me to hang out with him, like a date! Maybe I could tell him my feelings. I entered my room, thinking about what I should wear. I chose an orange top, a pair of jeans, and some sandals. I brushed my hair thoroughly.

Brushed my pearly whites and grabbed a random novel from my shelf. It turned out to be Twilight. I snorted; this was just a parody of us vampires, claiming that we '_sparkle_'.

I took out my parasol from my holder and flew out of my house. I finally made it to Sunny Meadows, miraculously not getting scorched.

I greeted Marshall as I put my parasol away. He then started reading his college study book. I started reading my book, until my thoughts drifted off to Marshall.

I blushed, thinking about Marshall. His messy short raven-black made him look cute.

He was handsome in my eyes. His soft, angelic voice I heard when he was either singing or talking. His red eyes always held mischief in them. His perfect smile—Ok I sound like the fricken girl from twilight.

I turned to look at the landscape and sighed. I blushed once again at my thoughts about Marshall.

He was my best friend; I didn't want to ruin our friendship with awkwardness. I decided not to tell my feelings about him yet.

I got bored. How about I mess with him? I smirked, he seemed to do that a lot to me, always making me blush, well I'm about to give him a taste of his own medicine.

I then chickened out, again. _'Come on Marceline, just tease him. Make him blush.' _I thought. I turned to study Marshall. _Hmm._ I then blushed. _'Just do it already' _the voice in my head said. I sighed and took a chance.

'_Ok, I can do this' _I encouraged myself. I slowly put my book down, trying to not make any noise. I floated up to Marshall.

'_Ok you've come this far, you can't turn back now' _I thought as I floated above him, my upside-down face in front of his right side-up face.(Sorry if that was confusing)

I smirked at him. "Hey Marshall, what are you reading?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. He looked up at me with an annoyed expression.

He set his book down. "What do you want, Marceline?" He asked, obviously annoyed. I floated up to him.

My hands on his knees and my face dangerously close to his. '_Ok, you can do it, Marceline'_ I closed the space in-between our faces and lightly pecked his lips.

As much as I wanted to stay in that position, I leaned back and stuck my tongue at the madly blushing Marshall Lee.

"Oh, nothing too important." I said, grinning. '_Success' _I cheered internally.

**AN: Hey guys please review, tell me if you liked it and all of that good stuff. Oh and just pretend Marshall is in Ooo, to save the trouble of putting everyone in the story.**

**-Hunter Girl**

_**Amor Est Potestas.**_


End file.
